


锚 Anchor

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ian's a sweetheart, If Ian sucks nipples then Mickey likes getting fingered, M/M, Mickey Feels, Mickey can't sleep, PWP, PWP without Porn, Riding, Yes you read that right, a BUTTLOAD of feels, anal penetration, cock as buttplug, excuse for porn, fingers as buttplug, its actually very emotional charged, its not as kinky as it sounds, mickey has feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：有时，Mickey需要一个锚点来提醒自己现在的生活已经好多了。还有什么是比将Ian的某些东西放入体内更好的事情呢，他说的可不止是他的体液。“手指，”他命令道，因为Mickey Milkovich绝对不会恳求，除非他被操到神智不清了，那样他可以将暂时的神智不清作为借口。Ian愣了愣，Mickey在他动也不动的时候变得不耐烦起来。“耶稣啊，我们在打炮的时候我是把你的脑子吸走了什么的吗？我说了手指，擎天柱，在我们等你的大兵再次站起来的时候。”





	锚 Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315732) by [arh581958](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/arh581958), [Army C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Army%20C). 



> 作者备注：  
>  原本我是打算写用肛珠来满足Mickey的肛欲的，然后我觉得手指更为亲昵，更为符合全文“安慰”的基调。我觉得。。。嘿，如果Ian有着吸吮Mickey乳头的口欲，那么Mickey跟Ian在一起时就有肛欲。。。咳咳。。。不过这只是我的看法啦。这篇真的，真的，真的黄暴。别抱太多期望。  
>  咱们来探索安慰系列的另一端，也就是Mickey的安慰。
> 
> 译者备注：  
>  非常喜欢两个人时时刻刻身体相连的那种感觉了

**Anchor**   
**by Army C (arh581958)**

分级：E级 (Explicit)  
美剧：Shameless(US)  
人物关系：Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich  
登场人物：Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher  
其他标签：指交，肛交，肛门插入，骑乘，Mickey是有感情的，Mickey的情感，Ian的甜心，Mickey睡不着，如果Ian喜欢吸吮乳头那么Mickey就喜欢被指交，手指作为肛塞，阴茎作为肛塞，没错你没看错，无情节的小黄文，为黄暴而道歉，不开车的小黄文，轻松的黄暴，Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, 其实没有听上去的那么重口，这篇其实情感特别丰富，有巨多的感受  
状态：原文发布于 2016-06-27，英文词数：1939，中文字数：4023  
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315732

**锚**

简介：

  
有时，Mickey需要一个锚点来提醒自己现在的生活已经好多了。还有什么是比将Ian的某些东西放入体内更好的事情呢，他说的可不止是他的体液。

  
“手指，”他命令道，因为Mickey Milkovich绝对不会恳求，除非他被操到神智不清了，那样他可以将暂时的神智不清作为借口。Ian愣了愣，Mickey在他动也不动的时候变得不耐烦起来。“耶稣啊，我们在打炮的时候我是把你的脑子吸走了什么的吗？我说了手指，擎天柱，在我们等你的大兵再次站起来的时候。”

 

作者备注：

  
原本我是打算写用肛珠来满足Mickey的肛欲的，然后我觉得手指更为亲昵，更为符合全文“安慰”的基调。我觉得。。。嘿，如果Ian有着吸吮Mickey乳头的口欲，那么Mickey跟Ian在一起时就有肛欲。。。咳咳。。。不过这只是我的看法啦。这篇真的，真的，真的黄暴。别抱太多期望。  
咱们来探索安慰系列的另一端，也就是Mickey的安慰。

译者备注：

  
非常喜欢两个人时时刻刻身体相连的那种感觉了

 

 

 

  
有时候Mickey有种 **需求** 。不是那种过度纵欲的’你需要尽快操我的屁股’那种需求。这并非原始的需求—而是一种本能。也许是因为他妈在生下Mandy后没多久就死了，因而他从未经历过母爱般的关怀，又或许是因为Terry那操蛋的抚养方式，但他 **需求着** 什么。

  
他只是不知道那是什么。

  
这件事发生的时候，Mickey正处在一个半清醒半昏迷，半梦半醒，恍惚却又朦胧地知道发生了什么的状态。Ian跟他正懒洋洋地躺在床上，刚刚经历完一场激烈又爽到上天的性事。他全身酸痛无力，却是一种极好的痛，那种他明天一整天的工作时间都会感受到的，但他会否认自己喜欢的那种感觉。

  
他 **需求** 着什么，但他却说不清楚是什么。

  
性爱是完全另一码事。那是情欲，肉欲，原始的需求。每个人都会做。他需要的是完全不同的东西。他也许已经比起从前那个深柜的Milkovich家小弟来说进步了很多了，但那并不意味着他就会随口说出自己的情感，像某个 _ **Gallagher**_ 似的。

  
一声轻哼从他的唇间溢出，因为他正在跟最有感情的那个Gallagher交往，他身上糟糕的毛病之多甚至都能跟他自己的相提并论，但这点他完全可以接受— **约会** 的部分，虽然他之前做不到。这是他争取而来的。他想要这么做。

  
“嘿，”Ian在他的发间低语，瘦削修长的手指从他的后背滑下，“我有那么把你累坏了吗？”这话又自大，又挑逗人，却又十分安慰人，还非常的有Ian的特色，这让Mickey埋在Ian那布满了多到夸张的雀斑的肩膀上的脸露出了笑容。

  
“才没有，”Mickey撒谎道，把语调控制得略微偏向’我真是被你烦死了’的粗鲁态度。事实是，他并不想动。

  
他们的身体紧贴在一起，肩碰肩，膝盖对膝盖，软耷着黏糊糊的阴茎贴在一起，压在他们俩的大腿之间，而他们甚至不想去清理这团糟—说实话是Mickey身上的一团糟，因为他能感觉到Ian的精液从他的股沟流淌而下—起码还没流到床单上。他的菊穴空虚的张弛收缩着，因为没有Ian那怪物般的九英寸将他狠操到下周六。

  
今晚，这却还不足够。他体内有一大块被Ian割出来的完美空洞，而Mickey希望能补满这空洞。

  
“手指，”他命令道，因为Mickey Milkovich绝对不会恳求，除非他被操到神智不清了，那样他可以将暂时的神智不清作为借口。Ian愣了愣，Mickey在他动也不动的时候变得不耐烦起来。“耶稣啊，我们在打炮的时候我是把你的脑子吸走了什么的吗？我说了 **手指** ，擎天柱，在我们等你的大兵再次站起来的时候。”

  
这是个谎言而Mickey清楚得很。尽管他爱着—该死的爱着—Ian的鸡巴插进他的屁股里，那却并非他现在想要的。他需要安慰。他需要一个锚点。他需要 **Ian** 。只要Ian。那不一定非得是性爱。他只是想要Ian，Ian的某一部分，进入他的体内，连接着他们俩。

  
“动一下，”他将指关节压在了Ian的胸骨上，催促这个红毛动起来。

  
Ian照做了，将手指滑进了Mickey那被使用过而松松张开着的菊穴，吸了口气好像他能如此轻松的探入两根手指就是奇迹一样，尽管事实是他的阴茎—有他手指的三倍那么粗—不到十分钟前还占领着那片温热之地。

  
Mickey感觉到了什么，在Ian的手指安顿在他体内时，一股声音从他的胸口深处回荡着传开。修长的手指。Ian那瘦长白皙的手指轻松地填满了他，一种被征服的感觉，他从未能—他现在大概也不能但他在努力适应—坦然在任何人面前表示出无力感，除非那人是Ian。

  
“Mickey—”

  
“闭嘴，别说话，”Mickey立刻打断了他的话。他更近地蜷缩进了Ian的臂弯里。“我只是。。。我需要这个。”这是他的内心独白，而这句话背后蕴含着如此多可能某一天会在他们之间说开来的无言之语。但不是现在，他们俩现在都还没为那个时机准备好，所以在那之前只要这样就好了。

  
“好吧，”Ian顺从了，就像他平时遇到这种情况时总是这样。他也许曾把Mickey置于某种让他不舒服的境况下好让他们能进展到他们还没准备好的阶段，但他不会在Mickey这样的时候那么做—脆弱， **害怕** 。“好的。”

  
Mickey半躺在Ian身上，而他则仰躺在床上，手指仍然停留在他的体内。他知道自己的肉穴里大概因为有着润滑剂和Ian的精液而粘滑还很恶心，但Ian并没有抱怨。说实话，而Mickey几乎从来不说实话，但Ian的触碰里竟奇怪地充满了爱意。

  
他甚至都没法理解从什么时候起 ** _Milkovich_** 和 _ **Ian**_ 和 _ **爱意**_ 能出现在同一个句子里了，不过很显然这就是他现在的生活了。他能够拥有这种生活了—和Ian做爱，和 ** _Ian_** 在一起，以及与之相关的一切破事。  
而且Ian，Ian懂他。

  
Mickey对其他的什么事都可以不在乎，只要他有了 _ **Ian**_ 。

  
Ian开始扭动起手指，啃咬他的双唇时，他难受地扭了扭。因为那动作使他的手指在他那疲惫的肉穴里不舒服地拉扯着。要是他能把手指停留在他体内稍微久一点就好了。

  
“我很冷啊，”Ian抱怨道，又一次挪动着，这把Mickey从Ian胸口那温暖的满足空间里驱逐了出去，手指也抽了出来。

  
“是吗？去跟哪个在乎这件事的家伙说去吧，Gallagher，”Mickey也咬了回去，但那并不含半点恶意。Ian再次扭动起身体时，他不耐烦的哼了哼，这个举动让Mickey支起胳膊撑起身怒视着这个红毛。他因为再一次的空虚而十分生气。“都叫你别动了！”

  
Ian翻了个白眼然后扯了扯被单。Mickey被翻身仰躺时才没有尖叫出声，因为他身下的被单突然消失了。

  
“你整个人压住被单了，蠢蛋，”说着，Ian拉起微微泛黄的白被单盖在了他们俩冷下来的身体上。没给Mickey半分抱怨的时间，他将这个比他稍稍年长的男人拉起压在自己身上，骑跨在自己的腿胯上。这让更多的精液泄漏而出。

  
Mickey颤了颤，然后一只冰冷的手压在了他的后背上。“准备好再来一次了吗？”他咧嘴一笑，在Ian那逐渐勃起的分身上磨蹭着。年轻的好处，强健的身体总是让他惊讶万分。再加上Ian那短的不行的不应期，简直称得上传奇。他起码还需要过多几分钟才能够再次硬起来。

  
他只要让Ian在他还软着的时候就操他，并且至死否认他爱死了这种感觉就行了。

  
“差不多吧，”Ian说道。他伸手向床下摸索着寻找他们之前做完就扔到一旁的润滑油。盖子打开的一声脆响，瓶子挤压出空气的呼声，然后是润滑液的摩擦声。Mickey的菊穴先被润滑了，因为Ian就是这么的绅士，然后Ian润滑了自己的肉柱。

  
两只手捏按住了他的胯骨，一只手银润滑油而湿滑，另一只手则干燥却柔软，引导着Mickey向下移动。

  
Mickey倒抽了一口气。那声音几乎微不可察。然后，他完全深坐在了Ian的阴茎上，全身从头到脚都颤动着。那鸡巴在他体内感觉是那么大，扩张着他，威胁着要将他捅个对穿，尽管不到一小时前他才承受过一次。

  
他们缓慢地做着。

  
Mickey一般不喜欢慢慢来，不过他的双腿仍因上一回合而酸软着。他让自己感受着Ian的粗大滑进他的体内。自己并没有勃起，却能敏锐的感觉到Ian的火热一寸寸进入他的体内，以及自己的菊穴如何适应着—先收缩再张弛，放松着他的内壁。

  
Ian按着脉博跳动的节奏吸着气。然后他动了起来，将速度控制在了一个缓慢而无节律的节奏，不稳定却又充满热情，就像他们俩一样。

  
“操，”Mickey在Ian击中那一点时喘气出声—那个让他闭上双眼，废掉他的大脑所有机能的一点。“就是那里，天啊，Ian，就是那里，继续，拜托，继续，再一次，”他恳求着请求着，紧捏着Ian的肩膀。“操我，操我，Ian，继续！”

  
Ian凶猛地操干着。他的手劲之大足以第二天留下淤青—更多的淤青—在Mickey的肩膀上。床架嘎吱地在他们身下响动着。这个破破烂烂的偷来的物件居然还没有散架真是个奇迹，尤其是在他们这几乎每天都做的情况下。

  
Mickey用自己的分身磨蹭着Ian的腹部，那里还残留着他冷却的体液，却不知怎么的让他觉得愈发火辣。他的前液涂抹在Ian那苍白带有雀斑的肌肤上，而Mickey爱死了这幅景象。他喜欢用自己的口水和精液标记红毛。就好像他的气味会跟Ian的气味交融，并永远停留在那似的，尽管这根本不切实际。他让自己尽情幻想。

  
“别晕过去了，”Ian警告道，伸手握住Mickey的分身以得到这个黑发的注意力。修长的手指带着疼痛的力度捏着他，这让Mickey倒抽了口气。

  
“抱歉。”这个时候Mickey甚至都不知道自己在说些什么。“我只是在想标记你的事。”

  
Ian射了，按他的表情来看，他被这事完完全全彻彻底底的震惊到了。他将额头贴靠在Mickey的胸口，身体剧烈地抖动着，伴随着破碎的呼吸吹打在Mickey的腹肌上。

  
“操，Mickey，你不能随口说出那种破话然后让我像个该死的青少年一样就这么射出来！”他抱怨道，整张脸发烫起来。这大概不该搭配在一起的可爱和色气的古怪组合却在Ian身上毫无违和感。

  
“是嘛？”Mickey喘息道，毫无来由得感到了一股自豪。他舔了舔唇，抬起了Ian的脸好跟他眼神接触，他喜欢Ian那与他的发色相称的泛红的脸。他们接起了吻。简单而甜蜜，好像Ian的鸡巴并没有插在Mickey屁股里，他的手指并没有握着Mickey的阴茎一样。

  
先感到不耐烦的是Ian，他的手开始了动作。

  
Mickey什么话都说不出。形成连贯话语或甚至只是思考的能力已经离他而去。他在Ian的耳边喘着气，下身潮湿且大开着，让他的快感渐渐叠加—从他的胃部深处开始达到只有Ian能给他带来的高潮。

  
指尖在他的细缝处掠过，他就射了。

  
Ian扶着他挺过整段高潮，直到他的身体不再抖动。

  
“清理一下？”

  
Mickey知道自己明天早上会后悔的，可他还是摇了摇头。

  
Ian点了点头，将他们俩挪成了一个更为舒适的姿势，却并没有抽出分身。在挪动的时候一道细细的精液从Mickey的小穴里流出。他们俩都未对此发表任何意见。最终Ian固定在了一个半斜躺的姿势，怀里依偎着Mickey Milkovich半趴在他身上，两个人的下半身依旧相连着。

  
“明天别抱怨你的膝盖疼。”

  
“滚你的，擎天柱。”Mickey咬了咬Ian的锁骨以示强调。Ian跟他一起进入了梦乡。

  
晚上某个时分，他们变换了姿势。又或者说，Mickey感觉到Ian把他们俩的姿势换了。他咬着唇忍住不嘶声，感觉到Ian从他的身体里抽出。他们各自躺在了一边。他已经注意到了自己的腿因为长时间的弯曲而灼痛着。Ian用手揉了揉他的大腿，好似能读懂他的想法，轻轻地按揉着酸胀的部位直至酸痛消失。

  
然后，他不经提醒就将手指伸进了Mickey的体内。手指机械般地进入，带着的热情却不比之前减少半分，好像他感觉到了Mickey今晚需要一样。这个俗套的混蛋在Mickey的额头亲了一下，然后呼吸又一次平稳下来。

  
这一次，Mickey跟着他进入了梦乡。

  
那很有用，因为尽管他死都说不出口，那感觉很像爱情。

 

 

END


End file.
